skylanders rise of the twins portal master
by ninja black rose
Summary: Two siblings who was born with crazy magical powers one day starts having crazy and horrible nightmares. about a place call skyland and end of the core of light. where evil beginng to rule over only they and the skylanders can save skylands by rebuilding the core of light


SKYLANDERS RISE OF TWINS THE PORTAL MASTERS It was like another day in skylands. The sun was shinning l the birds were chirping and all the skylander relaxing peacefully. But something keep borther Master Eon something bad but he just don't know yet. "Hmmm, something bad is about to happen" he said as he rubbed him thimple on his forhead . "Is it pirates attacking Pontoonpoint again?" ask Gil as he load his harpoon. He hates every pirate for fish napping the love of his life. " Or maybe trolls Stealing from a near by island like that sheep thing they did with the spell pucks" add Pop fizz as he leaving the room worth a bag full of his hand made sodas. Then came running to the room was Hugo. "THE SHEEP IS ACTTVKING WHERE" he said with a panic in his voice Spurious just shook his head and rolled his eyes. " ummm ya they're coming to get you to joins there sheepish way ' Tirgger Happy trying not laugh by hold his breath. 'Pfff ya they're here right now and behind you " add Gill. "Ahhh master help me hel ...me,?. He said in a screaming voice when turning around and saw nothing. Then he looked to see who was on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes. " oh ha ha you guys just with until they revie there evil plan" gramble Hugo as walkupto Eon " Hugo we throus this sheep are not evil" said Eon stroking his dread. Then being to walking towards the balcony staring down see all the skyland. As they talk with one another or play card games. "Maybe I'm just getting old and my mind is playing tricks on me" he mummbled to himself then evething went dark. He then look up as the dark clouds started to a hologram of an over sized head appeared "it's me kaos the ruler of all skyland and you Eon are too old to stop me haBaha." Shouldn't the hologram kaos sending his minions to attack the skylanders. Spyro, Gill, and Tirgger Happy jump into ackshen. But all to late when a creature with four heads used its power to destroy the core of light. "Noooo" yell Eon. He then felt something pulling him away. As he turned around he saw a portal of power going out of control and he was sucked into it. As for the skylanders they disappear. Then the evil kaso looked at a distant and said "Skyland is mine and your next!" "No no get away from me" yelled a young girl. Kaso coutined to laugh as he was getting closer and closer to her "JAME HELP ME" cried the girl. Everything around her started to get darker and darker. "BROTHER HELLPPP MEEE" as tears rolled down her face she was alone in the dark. "Crystal wake up I am right here" said a voice "were are you its so dark and I am scare" cried Crystal "JUST WACKE UP sis open your eyes" said the voice seconds later Crystal looked up to see a young boy stare at her . It was her twin brother James. "get up will you we have work to do you know before dad get home" said James he begins to put on his shoes and jackit. Crystal looking around the room. Everything looked normal like any other day. She look down at her hands there were shaking with fear. "Let me guess you had a nightmare again " ask James "ya the same one this past week. what about you" she answer with a question?" Jame face darkens "you got it" he repeating "cant close my eyes without see that troll like face and for everything he is" he contunied. "But why are ee having these horrifying dreams?" ask Crystal as she starts getting out of bed. She walkef over to their closet to get the only part of clothes she owns. She grabbed them and went to the bathroom. She then looked in the mirror and asked herself "why are we different from everyone else ". Crystal and James were born with white hair and they both have magical abilities. They can fly, teleport from one place to another, and move thing around with their minds. There mother died of sickness and had no money for medical supplies. Their father was a bad gambler but he loved them very much and decided to live at their grandmother's old farm house she left behind. He wanted to protect them from the world so they wouldn't be a danger to anyone around them. He sometimes brought them books that they loved. But more then anything they loved to explore near by behind the house forest trying to find the old ruines that lay under ground. In the ruine there was a portal that can track them to a place were magic is free to used without a worry in the world. Place where they can be free to be themselves. Crystal left the bathroom dressed and ready to work with a little help from her magic. "Come on already! geez, why do girls take so long to get dressed?" James yelled out from down stairs. "Grr, Let mejust pull my hair up!" she yelled back. Mean whiel James stater to walkout the back door when he open the door "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE " he yell there yard small hole. Eveywere " hey want going? " Crystal ask as she ran out and knock James down. "Oww sis what the dell" said Jamies rubbing his leg "sarroy borther but why you yell" ask Crystal rubbing her head. "Look" he points ta the holes in the ground Crystal got up when over to nears hole it beiggen to glow as she nellde down to it and rich down to pullout. A purple dragon it look very tamper but were."owes my head is staring to hurt" she crude hold her head as the pains worsening. James qucikley jump to feet and over to sister "are ok grr now my head staring to hurt " he yell falling to the ground holding his head with both his hands grend his teeth. 


End file.
